This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling environmental conditions using a personal area network.
Generally, when employees of a company, for example, work in a comfortable environment, they tend to be more productive, thus providing inherent benefits for the employer. Several environmental factors within the work environment may affect an employee""s ability to work effectively. These factors may include the temperature of the work environment, the lighting and sound conditions within the environment, as well as several other factors.
Typically, the environmental conditions preferred by one employee may differ considerably from another. For example, one employee may prefer to work in a warmer setting, while another may prefer a cooler surrounding. Another employee may prefer to work in an environment having a very high light intensity. While another employee may find the bright lights to be a nuisance, and thus detract from the employee""s ability to work effectively.
Employees typically work in common areas of an office building, such as cubicals, where most of the employees are exposed to the same environmental conditions. The reason for a company creating a common area work environment mainly results from cost. That is, it would be very impractical from a monetary standpoint to provide each employee with their own enclosed office and their own controls for individual settings for temperature, lighting, etc. This is especially the case, when the number of employees are in the thousands.
While a company may save in construction costs by creating these common work areas, the employees may be less productive by being exposed to undesirable environmental conditions. This loss in productivity by a company""s employees can adversely impact the company""s profits.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.